<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Dick Week Day 3! by anoncitomikolino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593076">Omega Dick Week Day 3!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino'>anoncitomikolino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Dick Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: White Knight (Comics), DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 3: Impregnation Kink<br/>Jason knew he would make Dick scream but definitly didn't expect that</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Dick Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Omega!Dick Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Impregnation Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 3: Impregnation Kink<br/>Jason knew he would make Dick scream but definitly didn't expect that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. White Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 3: White Knight</p><p>WK!Dick is very grumpy omega and doesn't take shit from nobody. Do not fuck with him. F for Jason. Also we need more of them in this verse asdvbasj</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breast Feeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 3: Breast Feeding</p><p>Inspired on by mf_luder_xf 's fic! Link here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503701<br/>Dick is very proud with this so do not dare talk shit about this upgrade on his suit or else asbdnahs</p><p>also sorry i don't know how to link here another author</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>